


A Rising

by Nightyhollow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyhollow/pseuds/Nightyhollow
Summary: As the Rising event begins, a celebration and remembrance of those lost during the Seventh Umbral Calamity, Kanza journeys off to pay his respects to old friends





	A Rising

The ride to Mor Dhona was a bumpy one when riding in a carriage, but with no real road it was to be expected. Kanza looked out at the landscape while riding, noting how much it had changed from his first time here. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of the cool air. Even the smell of the air was different, but the smell of war was different all together.

The carriage would reach its destination of Revenant's Toll, its two passengers getting off as it began to resupply before its return trip. After getting off the carriage and taking his Chocobo, Prince Pretty, by the reigns, Kanza began leading him out of the settlement. After leading it a bit away, he mounted his horsebird, slowly making his way to Carteneau Flats.

Once he had reached the Flats, Kanza hopped off Prince Pretty, gently patting his beak. The bird leaned into his Master's hand and followed behind him as he always did. Kanza took his time as he walked, looking around at the Flats. As much as it had changed from the Dreadwyrm's attack, it's original state was ingrained in his mind.

Every step, every action, every word, it was as clear as a cloudless sky to him. As he continued on his way, he found himself walking down the path he and his old Squadron took as they charged the Empire's forces. How they felt as if they could take on the world, how nothing could stop them, how wrong they were.

Kanza would came to a spot, where a polished rock rested. Kneeling down, he dusted it off and sighed before sitting down.

"...It has been a while you guys, I hope you all are doing well. Though...I think I am finally ready to accept what happened." He said with a soft smile "Sorry it took so long to come back...I just could not bare looking at you guys again without having that resolve."

He closed his eyes as he leaned back. "I am the Warrior of Light now...or rather...I think I always was in a way. It started to begin during the battle, it is what saved me...and kept Astrid from dying immediately. If I had been a moment sooner...I would have kept you all safe...but my selfish actions prevented it."

Opening his eyes slightly, he looked off into the distance. "When I awoke, it had only been four years...however the other Warriors of Light had been teleported five years ahead, probably because I was so far away from the spell. While I was moved forward in time, it was like nothing had changed for me. The feelings, the emotion, my last words....continued. With that much time to have passed, there was no remains of you all...so I did what I could do, find the best stone around and marked it...and ran."

His hand gently ran over the rock. "...No one remembered. They remembered how people went to war...but they don't remember who. They do not..." His voice trembled. After taking a moment to gather himself he looked down at the rock "I remembered you guys...I could never forget any of you." He rolled his eyes "Of course that includes you Astrid."

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a flower that grew in Gridania, setting it on the rock. "When I got back...no one remembered you, they knew you existed but they could not remember. Except you Astrid...you had no family, no one to remember you but me. In that year before the others returned, I accepted that I was not good enough, that I was a coward and not ready for anything. Eventually...heroes were needed...and I could not stand back and let the dangers of the world threaten our home. Once I decided to become an adventurer, to become a hero, I decided to change my last name...I chose yours Astrid. Oreth."

He slowly stands up and dusted his backside off. "Whenever people hear the name Oreth, it fills people with hope and peace...like how I felt when I was around you" He smiled softly "Hey Astrid, I know it is a bit late but I was wondering if you would want to go out. Take your time I will wait as long as it takes..."

Immediately, he felt a presence right behind him. His body instantly knew what it was, it was thanks to his echo. It was an Ascian.

"...Out of respect to those that fell here, I will not immediately attack you." There was venom in his words. Ascians. He understood them better now, but coming to this place made him realize the countless that suffered during the calamities. They were the ones who orchestrated the Empire to bring down Dalamud and free Bahamut. In his mind, it was they who killed Astrid.

The figure stood silently, watching his back.

"What do you want..." He did not face the Ascian, but he kept his guard up.

Again, the Ascian did not speak. Though it would kneel down to the stone, picking up the flower. "Warrior of Light..." They spoke in a gentle tone

He saw what the Ascian did, turning with rage "PUT THAT BACK...down..." He could see the Ascian's face, they had their hood off and had no mask on. "...no...no you cannot..."

The green eyes that looked up into his blue eyes was that of Astrid. "Kanza..."

"What have you done to Astrid..." Hate filled his body, but a part of him cried out to hold her.

A look of sadness met his, which instantly made the hate melt from his body and fill it with pain. "...It's...really me Kanza. I am not an Ascian like you believe, my soul was not part of the 13 who summoned Zodiark.

"..." He opened his mouth, trying to speak but nothing came out.

"But..." She closed her eyes before pulling her hood on "But I work with the Ascians. Just like you were saved...I was too. When you used your echo to save me...it marked me. With that mark, before   
Bahamut could use his Teraflare...I was teleported away by Zodiark during the moment of weakness to Hydaelyn"

Kanza took a step back. She was saved by Zodiark...because of him. "Astrid...please..."

"Just like Hydaelyn has her Champions...Zodiark has his."

"You cannot work for them Astrid! They are trying to destroy everything we know!"

"No Kanza, they see more than you and the Scion's can" She spoke with a determination in her voice "You, who protect Hydaelyn without knowing the ill that she brings to you all."

"...Astrid..."

"Kanza..." Her voice wavered for a moment. "...consider this a formality. When next we meet, we will be adversaries. I will do everything in my power to stop you." She turned to face away from him. "...so please...stay out of my way..."

"...at least...look at me...again...without the hood"

With a sigh, she took her hood off, turned to face him, and got close. "Better now..."

He instantly, he reached out and held her face, kissing her. "...better..."

Her face went red "Please...don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"You fail to realize something Astrid, I'm a hero. I have been through so much that doing things the hard way is the normal way for me." He looked down at her before a sly smile went across his face. "Are you wearing eye shadow?"

"Every hero needs a villain, but which of us is the real hero?" With a pout, she turned away and pulled on her hood. "A wise woman once said a little bit of eye shadow never hurt anyone." She then began walking "And to answer your question, if went back to that time, I would."

"I look forward to when I can see your face again..."

"...you are a fool..." She teleported away, leaving the Elezen alone. Though once she was away and alone, she wrapped her arms around her self,squatted down, and held herself as tears were rolling down her face. Why did he have to be the Warrior of Light, anyone but him. She gently held the flower in her hands, not wanting to harm it.

As Astrid left, heartache and pain shot through his heart, sending a burning hurt through his body. For so many years he modeled himself to be someone she could be proud of, to bring a justice to her name. To hear Oreth, it was to bring hope to those in need, yet now they would fight. His body ready to fight against an agent of Zodiark, a soul yearning for the one it thought it had lost, and a mind that was lost in the fight between body and soul.

The light against the dark.

The hero against the villain.

The protector against the destroyer

Oreth against Oreth

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this over a year ago and was originally the 5th chapter of Oreth, but considering The Rising even was around the corner, I decided to separate this. I also wrote this super late and re-edited super late...yaaaaaaay))


End file.
